


Cursed hallways

by Faygocheesecake



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Ghosts, M/M, Non graphic violence, Open Marriage, Other, Sex, Violence, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faygocheesecake/pseuds/Faygocheesecake
Summary: When Nico di Angelo moves with his family to a new town he discovers that the house his parents have bought isn't as innocent as it looks. The same thing can be said for the patient his father is treating and he himself has foolishly fallen in love with. Soon he will learn the secrets of the murder house and the stories of the voices he can hear in those cursed hallways.





	1. Sold

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my bad English. This is my first work on this site so sorry for my horrible....well everything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: Sold  
> (Episode 1 'Pilot' Part 1)

2011 murder house 

A family was looking around a big wooden house. The house was pretty with mostly wooden furniture and beautiful wooden fixtures. It also had a nice garden out back which would make it quite appealing to most families and this one was probably no different. 

It was a family consisting of three members. A quiet young and pretty black haired woman with dark skin and brown eyes. Her husband a handsome, black haired man with pale almost sickly so skin and a slim body. And the last member of the family which was a boy around the age of 16 with a bit long black hair, pale skin and tired dark chocolate brown eyes that to be honest anyone could get lost in. Then there was a rottweiler with a purple collars around his neck, a golden tag dangling off the collar said the dogs name in black letters: Cerberus. The dog was walking right next to the dark haired boy as the boy himself tried to endure the painfully boring house tore he was unwillingly a part of.

"It a classic L.A Victorian, built in the 1920 by a Famous Doctor and tinker Charles Beckendorf. Like you can see the previous owners loved this place like a child they renewed everything." The black haired woman smirked. "Gay?" "What do you think?" The two women laughed and walked further into the house as the black haired man hugged his son from the side in a failure of an attempt to be supportive. "I'll be alright Nico, we can start over here." The brown eyed boy sighed, mostly to himself. "Thanks dad but it won't change what happened...." With that the boy walked a bit faster leaving his father behind.

Nico's p.o.v.~

I walked into the kitchen only to find Persephone and the Realtor woman still talking to each other, do they ever shut up? "Do you cook?" Persephone half laughed at the 20-year-olds question. "I do but that doesn't mean I'm wary good at it but Nico here is actually a great cook." Persephone said as she looked towards me with a smile. My face got hotter as I tried to hide myself in the oversized yellow hoodie I was wearing. "Oh, that just lovely! Then you can show off your skills in here! Anyway Hades aren't you a psychologist?" "Psychiatrist." Dad correct the woman from the kitchen entrance. "Didn't you say anything about a study where Hades could treat his patients?" Persephone asked as I noticed that Cerberus was no longer by my side. Maybe he wants to look around?..... But even if he did It still weird for him to leave my side just like that. "Oh, yes I did but if you don't mind me asking why do you want to treat them here? Isn't a separate building better?" Dad stayed quiet letting Persephone answer the question, which got my full attention towards her. "You'll see our son has lately had a hard time. His sisters a well as his birth mother died but sadly that not all he has also been through a hard break up with his boyfriend of three years. So we both want to be there for him at all time." The woman nodded as she looked towards me. I could see a pity in her brown mashed with blue eyes. I hate being pitted and mostly by strangers, it's not like being sad for me will help my sister or my mom or my horrible relationship skills. "That so horrible! But I hope a new house and environment will help you get through all of that!" Dad looked at her and nodded, his expression cold as always. "So do we." They both said as dad hugged Persephone closer from the side. 

Just then I heard a dog barking, it was quite obviously Cerberus. I turned around towards the door and the quickly towards dad and Persephone again. "I'll go see if Cerberus alright." I started half running towards the sound. Weird, Cerberus doesn't bark unless something happened or he's scared. I soon found him by the door to what I presume is the cellar. "Cerberus what happened?" I asked even though I knew I wouldn't get a response but Cerberus didn't stop barking so I got down to hug him. Soon after I started hugging him he calmed down and licked my cheek. I got up and looked at the brown, wooden and probably old door. I tried to open it but it seems stuck. I jammed it several times, until it at least opened. I flipped the light switch without stopping and continued down the old stairs. I guess curiosity got the best of me. 

When I got downstairs there wasn't much to see but it certainly looked bigger then any basement I saw before, it looked like it had several rooms actually. The light was quiet dim so I couldn't make out many details but I noticed a white wooden door on the side a bit further away, the paint was old and was peeling off it. I guess the last owners didn't give a fuck about the basement. 

Then a cold chill ran through me as I felt someone's eyes on me. I looked around but didn't find anyone. Maybe I'm paranoid or something after all they already feed me drugs for Depression, ADHD (Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder), Anxiety and PTSD (Posttraumatic Stress Disorder) why not one more? Just for fun. Also according to the Doctors I have an eating disorder but I eat enough pills for a 3 course meal every day so why bother eating real food! I get why Will broke it off, I'm so fucked up it painful! A tear slipped from my eye as I heard Cerberus barking again and decided to check on him. I went beck upstairs.

At the same time with Hades & Persephone~

The married couple was now in a quiet spacious room with a big window looking out over the side of the house. Persephone was smiling brightly. "You were right! This room would make a great green house! My flowers will love it here!" The black haired woman looked around further until she noticed the wallpaper peeling off the wall just a little bit, reviling a part of what she presumed was a mural. "It looks like there's a mural underneath!" Hades noticed the sales woman looking uncomfortable but disregarded it as he noticed his son walking in with his dog. "Yes the last owners could have covered it up, they were modernist. Speaking about the last owners....." The small family looked at the woman as the dog titled his head. "Full disclosed requires me to tell you what happened to them." Persephone walked up to her husband with a half worried, half annoyed expression. "They didn't die in here or something, right?" "yes actually. Both of them murder, suicide. I sold them the house too. Such a lovely couple you never know, I guess." Hades looked at the woman coldly as he answered with his calm and dark tone. "That explains why it's half the price then the other house in the neighborhood." The woman nodded. "I do have a very nice midcentury ranch but is in the valley and you would get a third of the house for almost double the price." "Where did it happened?" Persephone looked at her stepson worryingly as he asked the question. "In The basement." He nodded but didn't seem to believe it. "we'll take it." 

Two days later~

A woman switched out a sign saying 'for sell' to 'sold'


	2. Abandonment issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: Abandonment issues  
> (Episode 1 'pilot' part 2)  
> Nico and Percy meet as a new member is added to the household.

With Hades and Persephone~

The married couple was laying in a double bed with obsidian silky sheets covering them as the black haired woman turned to her husband, her face lightly illuminated by the dim light of the moonlight falling in through the window. "I'm kinda worried about Nico, someone killed themselves and their partner in this house! I'm scared this may drive him to suicide....He already tried once. I sometimes wish he did cutting at least then we would know he wants attention, not to actually die! But, no! Of course he doesn't do cutting, he does almost successful suicide attempts, are you really sure living here will help him?" Hades let out a long sigh as he looked back at his wife. "Persephone, I know my son like the inside of my pocket and I know he feels safe around death, he always did." Persephone sighed before giving him a half smile. "Just like you, I guess." With that the couple leaned back in their bed, not touching each other as they just laid there before falling asleep.

The next day/Nico's p.o.v~

I was walking through the yard of my new school. I was smoking a cigarette as I looked around me, the place was full of random people I didn't know. This is so far outside of my comfort zone it already outside of the Solar system. Luckily cigarettes always seems to calmed me down, even though Will never liked that I smoked them and always whined about it. Everyone seems to ignored me which was good, well until I walked by a group of quiet ugly girls that were talking, exasperatedly. One of them turned to me with an annoyed? Angry? Expression. "Hey! The school council put up a rule against smoking!" The red head and obviously the leader of the group almost screamed at me as she stormed up to me, making a lot of people turn to us. "Well so did almost every other School ever. It's certainly not a new discovery." The red head then decided to grab the cigarette out of my hand before throwing it onto the ground and stopping on it repeatedly. "What the actual fuck woman?!" "Nancys aunt died of lung cancer, she takes that stuff seriously." One of the girls behind her said as I just frowned, not angry, just annoyed. She then took up the cigarette from the ground again, showing it into my face. "Eat it!" "What?" "Eat it! You brought it here, you stomped on it, eat it!" I raised my eyebrow even more annoyed at the girls childish behavior and I need to be honest I'm actually kind of scared this girl, she's crazy or at least she acts like she is. "1 You stomped on it, 2 I don't think you're emotionally stable and 3 go fuck yourself." Her face was becoming redder in anger and embarrassment with every word I said. "Eat it-or! I'll,,- beat the shit out of you!" "My statement stays unaltered." The green eyed girl started getting violent as the two girls behind her tried to stop her not to much avail. I spit in her face for destruction and ran off as she shouted some curses behind me. I couldn't help but smile to myself. Thank you high heels!

Persephone's p.o.v.~

Hades was out somewhere as I was working on uncovering the mural. When I finished uncovering one of the walls, it showed an image of a man being quiet graphically eaten by a giant brown bird. I made a disgusted face as I studied the painting closer. "Your going to die in this house." I jumped up at the sudden voice of a young girl. I turned around only to see a red haired girl with deep green eyes and pale yet freckled skin. She couldn't be older then 12. She was wearing a white shirt covered in different colored paint and shorts with panicles sticking out of the pockets. "Rachel!" Another voice came, this time from the hallway, it was a sweet voice that seem worried if not a bit harsh at the moment. Then a short, black haired man with dark eyes and what seems to be cotton not skin walked into the room. He seems around 23 at most with a black eyepatch over his left eye. He was wearing a simple light blue t shirt and black skinny jeans accompanied by dark blue hoodie. He walked up to the young girl, lovering himself to her eye level and looking into her eyes. "Rachel I brought you all that paint so you could use it." He's voice was carful as the girl rolled her deep green eyes at him. "Alright, alright!" "Excuse me?" They both turned toward me at the sound of my voice. "Oh, I'm sorry I'm Ethan Nakamura and this is my daughter Rachel, also she's on her way back home right now." The girl let out a small growl before leaving the room, making sure to make a statement about being angry as she did. "How did you get into my house?" "The back door was open but Rachel will always find her way in, she loves this house." He looked around a little bit before turning back to me. "But she is right this house will destroy you and your family." I raised my eyebrow in wonder and the questionableness of his statement. "A house can't destroy or Kill someone." I laughed as I said that in hopes of lighting the mood but his expression was still as serious before. "It can, Anyway Rachel made this for you." The younger man gave me a painting of a small blue bird on a tree, It was quite well made. "It enchanted for cleaning the bad spirits in the house. Alright then have a nice day miss Persephone." With that he left the room without even a goodbye. I'm almost sure I didn't tell him my name so how in the hell.....? I decided to find a place to hang the painting, after all it was the only non creepy thing out of that meeting.

Time skip/Nico's p.o.v~

I was reading spideypool (Spiderman|Deadpool) issues #1 to the sounds of BVB music when I heard a female scream coming from somewhere above me. I got up from my double bed and half ran towards the source of the sound which turned out to be the attic or more precisely Persephone. When I got there I found Persephone and Dad looking at a full body black latex suit hanging from the ceiling. "Whoa if those guys weren't kinky, I don't know what kinky is anymore." I got a glare from Persephone as I finished my sentence but ignored it, Per usual. That's probably the easiest thing to do with her, ignore her. Persephone started pushing us out of the attic saying something to dad about throwing the suit out as she did that. Well she's no fun.

Hades p.o.v~

I was sitting in my home office with my new patient a young man named Percy Jackson, he was only 17 according to his dad but I personally would suspect he's around 19 or 18. He had black messy hair accompanied by quite nice sea green eyes and tan skin. Today at least he was wearing a simple dark blue hoodie accompanied by black sneakers, a bit on the baggy side jeans and a green t shirt that was showing through the unzipped hoodie. "So tell me when did those fantasies start?" "Two years ago." "And what are they about if you don't mind me asking?" "No, you're my therapist obviously I don't mind you asking, that's why am here. They always start the same way I prepare for the noble war. I'm calm, I know the secret. I know what's coming and I know no one can stop me. Not even myself...." "Do you target people that were mean to you, unkind?" "No I Target the people I like, my best friend for example, I drown her in the school pool together with several others. She doesn't scream, she doesn't shout, she doesn't even fight with me she just looks at me with tears in her eyes and I feel nothing. It's a filthy world we live in, a flirty goddamn world. I feel like I'm saving her from something and same with all the others. To get away from all the shit that we call our world, that we call our reality.....There just Something about that blood I drown in it. The Indians believed blood held all the evil spirit and ones a month they would have this ceremony where they would drain the blood to let the bad spirits go free. There something smart about that. Ye wary smart.....So do you think I'm crazy?" I looked up at him from my note pad. "No I think you're a creative young man." "My stepdad probably worried about me, isn't he?" "He is." "He's a cocksucker, literally he does that to his boyfriend all the time but I guess he's not that bad in other fields of being a parent, he still sucks though and his boyfriend? He insults us a lot, sometimes he even beats us."  The timer on the small wooden table beeped. "Our time Up now Percy, you can go but I wish for you to elaborate on the beating thing next time." With that Percy nodded and walked out. 

Nico's p.o.v~

I was listening to music on the couch in the living room, hugging onto Will's yellow hoodie as if it was a lifeline, hoping it would help me to forget everything. "Nice beats." I almost jumped up at the unspecific voice behind me. When I turned around I was met by a guy that seem maybe a bit older than me with black hair and sea green eyes. "Why are you here?" He smirked at me with something reassembling a spark in his eyes. "I was just going back home but see you around." With that he left the room. Weird guy......I like him.

Persephone's p.o.v~

I was hanging the sheets outside as I heard light footsteps coming my way. I looked towards the sound only to see a man around 25, light blonde hair, tan skin, muscular yet not to much, great body and deep light blue eyes, you know just the standard supermodel body and face. "Who are you?" "Apollo Solar the housekeeper." "Oh, I didn't know this place came with a housekeeper." "Well I does. Why are you hanging the sheet outside? There's a perfectly fine dryer on the inside." "I know but this is much more natural." He looked at me as just a little bit of annoyance flashed in his eyes. "I work Monday to Thursday, Christmas and Halloween off." "I don't think we'll need a housekeeper." He walked up to me with a swing to his hips as my mouth watered just a little bit. Damn he's hot. "Can I come in my cab drive'd off, I need to call a new one." I nodded as we both walked to the kitchen.

He was sitting by the table in the kitchen as I fixed us some tea. "So how long haw you been working here?" "A long time.....since I was 19, I think." "So does that mean you knew the last owners?" "Yes nice guy, I found them after.....you know." My eyes widened as I got a bit curious. "So how were they as people?" "As two guys can be, one was a blonde diva and the other was a son of a lawyer and therefore a lawyer himself. They fought a lot but I never thought Jason would do that. I guess you never know." I nodded in understanding. "I guess we could hire you...." I heard footsteps as I noticed Hades walking into the kitchen, looking at he young blonde and then looking at me with a raised eyebrows. Oh, common! I let him cheat back! He shouldn't be so weird about this. "Hades this is Apollo our housekeeper." My husband nodded in acknowledgment. "Housekeeper? That quite nice." I could swear he was checking out the blondes ass! Well I did too but that was 5 minutes ago so it doesn't count. We heard another sound and Apollo got up in the hottest way ever. "Well that my cab, shall I come tomorrow?" "Yes." It was both me and Hades at the same time. When Apollo has already left the room me and my husband looked at each other before he spoke. "We promise Persephone, no more sex outside of our marriage." I sighed. "I guess. Then we should have told him not to wear skin tight clothes anymore." He walked up to slipping his long arms around my waist. "Theirs no harm in eye-candy." We kissed.

Hades p.o.v~

I looked at the teenager laying down on the black couch as I sat down in my armchair. "So Percy are you taking your medication?" He looked at me lazily before answering. "I used to take them at night but they kept me up so now I take them in the morning." I raised my eyebrow. "Light sensitive is quite common." He seems to think for a moment before answering. "Maybe, yes actually." "Percy you're lying to me, light sensitivity is not one of the side effects." He got up sitting down on the arm chair across from me. "So you lied to me?" "Yes, and If you're telling the truth about doing that to your classmates I will need to call the authorities, you would be a danger to Society." "So you didn't call them yet?" "No, not yet. It think those thoughts are triggered by a chemical imbalance and emotional scarring. You can be treated Percy. I just think you're scared of rejection and that why you don't want help." He smirked. "I was afraid my dick wouldn't work." "What?" "Yep that the reason doc, I met someone."

Nico's p.o.v~

I was sitting in my room with Percy as he showed me his phone. "I did this mix when mom died, I was 10 I think, it has all the best 90's songs." I showed him my phone. "I made this a week ago. You know first school day." He looked through the song name on my phone closely before he turned back to him. Our faces were just so close they were almost touching. He leaned over and kissed me but it was just for a second because I pushed away before trying to get back my composure. "Percy I have just been through a beak up, please give me some time." He nodded slowly and we looked into each other's eyes before he kissed me on the head. "So why did you move here?" He was trying to change the subject which I was grateful for. "Dad and Persephone tell everyone that it became of my break up and sisters but it because dad got attached to a girl he had sex with. They had an open relationship until a month ago." "Wow weird." He hugged me to his chest so my back was agents him and nuzzled his face into my hair. As I started falling asleep I could hear a haeckel from the doorway and looked up only to find Persephone standing there with her arms crossed. "You will not, I repeat not date your fathers patients!-" she glared at Percy as she walked up to him and grabbing his arm before dragging him to the door making me fall to the floor in the process. "And you never come close to him again." Persephone warned as I saw Percy glaring back at her. "What did your husband say I'm afraid of? Rejection?" He then turned to me and smiled. "See ya Nico and that guy? He wasn't worth you." With that he left the room and probably the house.

I then got up and pushed Persephone out the door before locked it, landing in my bed face first before and blasting music from my speaker full out. Of course I find something I like and she crushes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you wanted Nico and Percy to be cutters....I just never thought they would be the kind of people to do that. Sorry if the chapter was bad. (I let you in on a secret I'm a bad writer, that the reason for bad chapters.) ok I hope you all have a great day darlings~


	3. A warning of bad will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico gets into another fight, Percy traumatizes a red head and a burned man tells his story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cursed hallways   
> Chapter 3: A warning of bad will  
> (Episode 1 'pilot' part 3) (I'm bad at titles)

(Warning: Masturbation/sex! If you don't wanna read it you can skip to Persephone's pov.)

Hades p.o.v~

I got out of the bathroom looking around the hallway in search of my raiser blades which have mysteriously disappeared from the bathroom, I was holding a black towel around my waist with the help of my left hand as I searched. After a small while I heard an unusual sounds coming from one of the room on the left. I decided to check what it was but when I opened the door all I saw was the golden haired beauty known as Apollo spread over a small brown couch with his black skinny jeans down by his ankles and two fingers down his ass wheil his other hand was stroking his erect cock. He was baiting his lips and looked straight at me as he let out a long and seductive moan. I closed the door as if my life depended on it and quickly walked back into the bathroom with my erect penis in my hand. When I was inside the room I started stroking myself, damn you Persephone, you made this more difficult for the both of us. 

At the same time~ 

The blonde smirked as a black haired Brazilian man claimed on top of him slowly, kissing up Apollo's chest as he did so. "ótimo trabalhos minha linda diamante." (it 100% google translate here.) "Thank you my love....." 

Persephone's p.o.v~

I just got back from grocery shopping and was unpacking the bags in the kitchen when I heard a worrying sound coming from behind me, it sounds like as if something ran by me really fast, faster then humanly possible. I stopped my current task to check what it couldn't possibly be yet when I turned around the only thing I saw was that the fridge and several cabinets were now opened. I am almost sure I didn't do that....

Then I heard a child's laugh and decided to run towards it in hopes of finding the person laughing before they got away only to discover it was Rachel. When I found she was on the floor of our basement looking at the stairs as if something interesting was there. "What are you doing in my house!?" I exclaimed obviously angry, this kid is ridiculous! And she didn't even react! she just continued to laugh and pointed at a spot behind me but when I turned around I found nothing except maybe dust.

Soon after getting back upstairs I found Ethan by my kitchen counter smoking a cigarette as if it was ok to smoke at someone else's house without their permission! He just seemed so calm only looking up slightly as he saw me dragging in his daughter by her arm.

I was actually kinda happy Cerberus was sleeping downstairs today which was because I didn't want to give Nico his dog privilege after what happened yesterday. Cerberus was always protective, not of me of course all his love was always aimed towards Nico who was in school at the moment which meant......the dog would not react even if I was in danger unless Hades got home, well shoot. I knew that fact shouldn't stop me anyway, I am not a coward. "You shouldn't smoke in here." "Well I already am, might as well finish." I let out a long sigh before looking at the young Red haired girl I just found laughing in my basement. I crunched down to her level before glaring at her. "Rachel I want you to stay out of my house, do you understand?" The girl just looked at me, her head titled lightly in wonder before asking me. "Can I pet the dog?" I growled in annoyance. "No and Rachel answer me." The 12 year old just pounded. "But it wasn't me it was the twins!" This brat is infuriating. "Don't lie also stop telling me I'm going to die!" At that moment I noticed Hades was standing right next to me with his eyebrow raised in confusion. "She said that?" Ethan let out a light chuckle as he got up and patted the top of the girls red hair. "she says that to everyone. Don't take her to seriously." "Can I pet the dog?" The girl asked again as if I said nothing. Ok, that enough. I crunched down to the young girl level again, squishing her face with my hands to making her look at me. "Rachel I want you to stop coming into my house without permission! Am I clear!?" "Persephone." Hades cold voice broke through the room but I didn't listen to his warning tone, this is my house damn it I won't let a kid intrude on my privacy like that. "Am I clear?" I continued, my tone getting darker. "Yes" Rachel sounded a bit scared at the sound of my voice but I got what I wanted so I didn't really care. "Thank you." I could feel a glare coming my way from Ethan as I stepped away from the young girl. "Time to go Rachel." The man said as they both started exiting the room, Rachel was already out of the room when Ethan turned back to me. "Sorry for that." Ethan almost continued on his way out but stopped and looked at me once again. "Also You touch my kid again and I will break you goddamn arm, am I clear?" The last part was somewhat mocking but with that look in his dark eyes it's still scared me. Luckily with the end of that sentence he exited the room and in turn the house living me and Hades alone in the spacious kitchen.

I turned to Hades at once. He was taller than me and somewhat muscular with his normal cold expression resting on his pale face, per usual. "Now let's get to the issue of the fact that one of your patients is flirting with Nico." My husbands lip curled up slightly, not a smile but almost a smirk. Something only Nico could bring to his lips. "Well isn't that cute." "What's so cute about it!? The fact that two psychos like each other? or the fact that your son may be in danger!" The raven haired man just sighed at my outburst. "No the fact Nico actually like someone again." My husband has not a bit of reason!

(Warning sexual theme, if you don't want to read them skip to Nico's p.o.v)

Hades p.o.v~

I was walking around my office looking for some documents by the brown couch when I noticed the door sliding open slowly and a very attractive young man I knew as Apollo walking in. He was wearing skintight clothing that exposed almost everything, every curve, mussels, his ass and even the outline of his dick. I soon noticed he had cleaning supplies with him as well. "Can I clean in here?" "It's not a good time Apollo." "If I don't do this now it won't be done until Monday." The man started semi cleaning just barely brushing the bookshelves he was pretending to dusting. As he walked by me I swear he added a sexy swing to his hips. "Am I distracting you?" The younger man asked and looked up at me through his light eyelashes as he did so a smirk gracing his bloody beautiful face. He then walked up to me slowly as he undid several buttons in his thight yellow button up shirt. "Why don't you touch me a little." "Please leave." "What are you afraid of? Your wife's not home she's buying flowers and didn't you two have a open relationship before this? This won't hurt anyone because no one will know." He pushed me back onto the small couch before getting onto my lap in the most sexual way possible. He then decided to grab my croch and rubbing it lightly through my pants. "I didn't tell anyone when you saw me playing with myself the other day." "I would appreciate if you'll stop." The words almost didn't leave my lips but in the end they did which was quite a relief to know I had enough self control for that. "Did you touch yourself after? You did didn't you? You dirty old man." I heard the doors cracking open as I saw Nico standing there with a shocked expression but as fast as he saw us he was off. I pushed Apollo of me before hurrying after Nico but he was no where to be found, when I got to the kitchen I noticed Cerberus wasn't in his spot. He probably ran after Nico. Theirs no use searching for him now, if my son is good at anything it hiding from the world, including me.

Nico's p.o.v~

I Smoked on school grounds again so of course group of bitches from last time were trying to beat me up again. This time it was in the middle of the cafeteria, obviously this school doesn't have any competent teachers. One of the girls pushed me and made me fall backwards onto the floor. I grabbed my still lit cigarette and put it out on her hand as she grabbed my collar, Burning her and making her lose her grip on me giving me a chance to run away. 

Persephone's p.o.v~

At least I finished scrubbing off all the wallpaper from the mural in the living room and to be honest I wasn't real happy about it, the mural was actually kinda horrifying with many graphic pictures of people dying or/and having their limbs cut off. I don't think this would be healthy for Nico to see every day. As for me? It scared me but it was comforting in a sick and twisted way or at least I guess so. "It quite unusual." The sudden voice made me jump up and turn around only to see Hades standing in the doorway with his usual cold expression. I smiled at him as he walked up to me and hugged me from behind. "We both know this relationship is falling apart." Hades voice was cold as usual but I could detect just a bit of sadness in it, maybe worry. "Yes but let's hold on a bit longer we both know the open relationship was bullshit we just couldn't stand each other anymore. But I know we can we do this....together." I said as I nuzzled into his cold yet somewhat tender touch. "Yeah let's try." "I love you Hades." "I love you too." I don't know if we really believe in our own words right now but I love him in one way or another and I won't give up, not yet anyways. 

Nico's p.o.v~

I didn't want dad to see me after today's fight with the bitches because I got a cut on my lover lip and several bruises, some on my arms but also some on my face so it would be impossible to hide them without makeup. So In the end I decided to sneak inside through the back door which led inside through the kitchen, in which of course I found dad cooking dinner. He didn't seem to notice me but as I tried sneaking by him he let out a Haeckel making me stop in my track. "Nico stop and turned around." No use hiding it now, I did as dad said and as I turned to him he immediately went over to one of the cabinets an took out the first aide kit. Dad looked at me slowly with worry hiding in his normally cold eyes. "boy or girl?" "girl's." I answered as I sat down on the chair we had in the corner, putting my school bag on the floor besides me. Dad soon walked up to me and started cleaning my cut carefully. "You know we can easily move you to a new school." "I'm not running away, I'm not scared of them."   
"Is it like the Halloween when you were eight? It was when you insisted I bring you home from school because everyone else's costumes weren't scary enough. Wait, I think it was actually your teacher that begged me to take your home because you scared every other student with your costume." Dad said with just a hint of a smile on his face. "I know you have gotten the short end of the stick lately Nico, moving, Persephone and I having the weird hate/love relationship we have, braking up with Will, Bianca and Maria dying." "Why don't you to get divorced if you're so miserable? I saw you with the housekeeper. He's obviously just looking for sex but you could find someone that you like more then Persephone!" "Nico a woman like her is one of a kind I will never find someone like her again and we still love each other however difficult it may be to believe." I rolled my eyes at him. "You certainly fooled me, you to act like you hate each other." "You know me and her have a lot of history, history you don't know about, history that keeps us together no matter what. I'll be all right I'm sure of it and even if it won't we have each other you and I." I smiled at him. "Congratulations this is your first not totally failed supportive move." He smiled at me lightly as he finished fixing me up.

Time skip~

"I hate her. I sometimes even think I may want to kill her." Percy looked at me as he got up from the arm chair he was sitting in an walking around the room. "Then do it. We would have less high school bitch on our heads. This would make you're whole schools lives less miserable and it more of a public Service then anything really. And because I know you won't kill her there's only one other solution, scare her and make her afraid of you." "How?" He looked at me with a soft yet somewhat creepy smile. "It simple, you walk up to her and tell her you want to sell drugs, tell her you give her a free sample people like her are quite often addicted to that shit." "She's a Coke head? I didn't have cocaine...." "You don't need it it's just a front. If you get her here she will leave empty-handed and horrified also most importantly she will never bother you again." I got up and looked straight into Percy's eyes. "Promise?" He smiled the most brilliant smile ever before walking closer to me and kissing me on the cheek. "Promise."

Persephone's p.o.v~

I was putting some cram onto my hands as I sat by my vanity mirror when I heard the door crack open. When I turned around, in the doorway I saw Hades wearing the latex suit form before. "I thought I asked you to throw it away?" No response. "So you wanna be kinky? Alright. I can be kinky." I got up and walked over to our double bed before laying down in it as the man in the latex suit climbed over me. He's eyes felt like they were pricing my soul, somehow this was off from Hades normal attitude but I didn't mind it for some reason.

Several hours later(I barely write gay sex why should I write straight?)~

Hades was walking around around the house in a haze, the man wasn't sure what he was doing just that something was calling him, luckily soon he was snapped out of his haze by he's son's worried voice only to notice he was by the fire place downstairs. "Dad?" "Oh-?!" Nico looked at his father with his head slightly title to the left. "I think you should go to bed." Hades shook his head a bit violently before nodding.

The next day Nico came home with a slightly taller red haired girl by his side. His father and Persephone were out of the house on a date or therapy session. Nico was pretty sure couple therapy was the closest to dates they did. He took the girl to the basement, slowly walking down the old stairs as not to make them break. "what's down here?" The girl asked with a snarl. "My stash, the housekeeper cleanes my room every week so I keep it down here." "I hope you're not shitting me." The green eyed girl said annoyed. "It's the basement, it the best hiding place." They- at last- got all the way downstairs. "So where is it?" "Right around the corner." The black haired boy stayed back as the redhead continued on her way but soon followed her quietly. "To the right." "I want my goddamn Coke." As they got to their destination Nico turned on the lights only to reveal a sea green eyed 18-year-old sitting on a chair in a blue T-shirt that said: 'Sassy since birth' in black letters. "So that's the bitch?" Nico nodded lightly. "Turn off the lights." Nico did as told and turned off the light in a fast motion. Soon the lights started blinking and a borderline insane laugh went through the room. Nico didn't really understand what was happening and to be honest he didn't know if he wanted to what was happening but it's was horrifying. Nico could only see the girl getting beaten to the ground as images he doesn't want to see flashed before his eyes. Some kinda of deformed monster was attacking the girl. At a certain point Nico could take it anymore and turned on the light again only to find his bully with her cheek scratched and Percy back in his chair as if nothing has ever happened, though he could have sweared he saw him getting up. 

Nancy ran out crying and Nico could do nothing more then look at his boyfriend with horror in his eyes. "I don't think she will be bothering you anymore." "Percy what was that!?!" "What do you mean? Nothing happened." "No, no I'm not buying your innocence talk. I saw something!" The 18-your-old got up and started walking closer to the 16-year-old but the younger boy only backed away from the older. "Nico you're talking crazy it's cool we showed her!" Nico shook his head as he hugged himself. "No, Percy go I don't want to see you again. At Least not for now. I need to make sense of this." Their was a broken expression on the older males face as he stepped back and the brown eyed boy ran out leaving him behind to wallow in his own mixture of anger and sadness.

Persephone's p.o.v~

I was running through the down town part of the city like I did everyday for the last month but then I noticed a car following me. I ran faster in hopes of loosing him but to no avail, soon I was chased by a man like out of a horror movie with half his face and one arm burned off. Did I mention it was on a track in the woods? Didn't make it more petrifying at all. He soon caught up to me as I took up a stick from the ground and pointed the giant stick at him. I know that not the best weapon but what can I do? "Why were you following me?" I asked, my voice somewhat shaking but it never stopped me before. "Your Family in danger." His words shocked me but not as much as his looks really. This was the first time I actually get a good look at the man. He look like he was in his late 20s with dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. He look so young and handsome it was a shame half of his face was burned off. "What happened to you?" He smiled at me sadly. "Hot aren't I? This burn is an over 70% of my body." Oh my. "I'm Alabaster Torrington. And you lady need to get out of that house." "I can have you arrested you know following a woman like that who knows what you want to do." "well I'm gay so certainly nothing that you're thinking off and they're not going to put me back into jail. I have brain cancer." That shocked me and honestly made me feel kinda sorry for the young man. "I'm so sorry." 

"Don't be that's why they let me out in the first place. Triple homicide. My sister, step daughter and husband. I was in that house for six months before I started hearing voices. My Husband thought I was working too hard. My daughter Dawn was only ten at the time she would have been an artist probably. I killed them all. My husband had a headache that day and went to bed early, my daughter she was tired and went to bed at her bedtime which was usual for her and my sister? Lou Ellen, She fell asleep while reading Harry Potter to Dawn. That's when I started hearing voices. They told me what to do. I was like an obedient child. I set the whole house on fire killing them off and burning myself." 

Several tears slipped from the mans emerald eyes. "I don't know why.....it was like I was sleepwalking, ask your husband if he's been doing the same. You know what the worst part is? Dawn woke up and came downstairs, she looked at me and told me this: 'it ok daddy after all to a well organized mind mind, death is but the next great adventure.' And smiled as if she knew this was bound to happen." I looked at the man horrified before running off, I don't want to hear more of that, that poor child. "The place is evil!" He called after me but I didn't turn around.

In the house~

A man with an eyepatch was going through a jewelry box. "This should look nice on Rachel." He said as he looked at a nice and simple emerald necklace. "Don't touch it, it belongs to them not to you." The black hair man almost jumped out of his skin at the sudden voice before turning to it. "oh Apollo it you. Alright, alright I leave it be. How's you relationship with my ex-husband going?" The blonde smirked. "Great." The other male just half frowned. "Well I guess I should go, I wish you luck." The man started walking out before stopping right next to the blonde. "I know I killed you for it but You two really are a great couple." With that he walked out of the room.

Persephone's p.o.v~

I walked into the bedroom hoping to find Hades in there, which I did. "Hades I'm pregnate."

End of episode one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ótimo trabalhos minha linda diamante = great work my beautiful diamond
> 
> Thank your for reading American horror romance: cursed hallways chapter 1, 2 and 3. This is the end of the first episode! only 11 more to go! I know I change the story a little bit but do you really believe that Nico Would cut himself? Despite the changes I still hope you enjoyed it I'll try to keep as close to the show as I can but no promises. Of course Percy is a bit out of character but that because he's insane.
> 
> (Sorry for slowly updates the chapters take quite long.)


	4. Memories of a nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is confused, Hades is in a difficult situation and Percy is being a pervert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3:Memories of a nightmare  
> (Episode 2 'Home inversion' Part 1)

Nico's p.o.v~  
I felt a sort of numbness in my whole body, what happened? It's been three days and I still couldn't figure it out. What was that thing? It did look kinda humanoid, was it even real? What going on? Maybe it was just all the meds I am taking, maybe they mede me hallucinate.......but Nancy looked horrified, if what I saw was a hallucination what did she see? It's weird how Percy would be capable of something like that. I mean around me he's so sweet, weird at times but I'm weird too. He made me forget about Will for a while, forget about Bianca....forget about Hazel....forget about mom. 

One week previously/Nico's p.o.v~  
"So you never watched Star Wars? And here I through I was disconnected from reality!" I let out a small laughe befeor Percy decided to wrestle me down onto the bed, my back pressed against the dark sheets. "Well not everyone has a tv." I rolled my eyes at his statement. "Yes they do." Percy kissed me on my cheek and laughed before rolling over and falling off the bed, taking me with him, which led to me landing on top of him as he landed with his back against the wooden floor. "How about we go out on a date....?" Percy smiled up at me worryingly. "Don't you have fun here? With me?" I rolled my eyes."Yes I do but a date would be nice. I had those with Will, he always planned them but they were still kinda fun, even tho we always did the same things........." In reply to me Percy just put his arms around my waist, bringing me closer to him and kissing my neck slowly before asking: "Can I kiss you on the lips?" I bit my lips before nodding slowly. With the permission granted he pulled me into the sweetest kiss I have ever experienced as my arms automatically found their way around his neck. A minute later we pulled away. "I don't wanna share you Nico...." I gave him a small smile as I kissed the top of his nose lightly. "Ye neither do I." I replied as I cuddled into his muscular chest. "I love you." I looked into Percy's sea green eyes shocked before replying with a smile. ".....I love you too." This time he didn't need permission to kiss me.

I growled and rolled to the side so I could lay on my back. This can't be how the story ends. I'm not dad I don't wanna have some sick joke of a relationship but I don't want to end this relationship with Percy either. I sighed to myself before leaning back into my many pillow and hugged the blue whale plushie I got from Percy as close to my chest as humanely possible. I then covered my face with Will's old yellow hoodie. I'm such a fuck up. I started crying.

Murder house 1968  
Three girls were walking down the stairs of the murder house, their heels clicking loudly. One of them had black hair accompanied by brown eyes and a darker complexion and behind her were two other girls. One had Short, ginger hair accompanied by blue eyes as the third had dark drown hair, Beautiful eyes that you couldn't quite pinpoint when it came to color and a darker complexion than most. The three of them walked into the living room only to find a male studying by a the coffee table as their the small tv went on in the background. "Will why don't you go to the party with us?" The main girl asked and the blonde looked up at her. "I need to study I have  an anatomy test tomorrow Drew." "Oh, Will you're such a buzzkill." Footsteps could be heard again as a drown hair, drown eyed male walked in. "Leave Will alone Drew not everyone jumps at an occasion to give a blow job in a back alley." The girl looked offended as one of her backers was suppressing a laugh and the other was trying to hide a smile behind her hair. The black haired girl then started walking out the house after letting out a loud huff just to make sure everyone knew she was angry. "Kyla, Piper common let those two gay wads make out or something." The drown haired male rolled his eyes with a smile. "Your insults are as bad as your haircut, you should step up a bit Drew." The girl stormed out as the two females behind her waved the two male's goodbye. 

"She's such a bitch." The blonde smiled at the now smoking brunette as he sat down on the couch next to him. They continued to sit in silence until, one studying as the other watched TV, but then the sound of the doorbell ran through the house making Will jump up a bit. The blue eyed male got up and went to open the door only for it to revile a strange looking man with blood on his forehead. "Please help me, I don't mean to bother you but I need medical attention." The blonde let the man in, horrified for the others well being and was soon tending to his wound on a small chair that was not to far from the couch the other male was sitting in. "it's weird I can't find the source of the bleeding." With that the blonde was hit over his head with a vase, passing out. 

Seven hours later the two males were found together on the same couch, dead. One of them in a female nurse outfit and sitting on the taller ones lap, both with fatal stab wounds. Worlds were write in blood over the wall 'this is for the for the sinners.' The red haired girl was almost drowning in tears when the the police came, her poor brother. 

Hades p.o.v~  
I was sitting in my office with Percy as my phone rang. I turned it off quickly as I noticed who was calling, I didn't have time for her right now. "I'm sorry." I apologised as Percy's eyed me, obviously annoyed or maybe even angry? But not at me. "Did you're wife tell you?" I sighed. "About Nico and You? Yes. I would not have a major problem with that relationship but I would appreciate if it would end it. You shouldn't associate with my son with your particular problem." Percy smirked. "Huh? Is that so? Heh alright then. What do you think about in your free time doctor? your son? your wife? I know I think about sex a lot and I think you do too but not with your wife. Nico told me about the open relationship you two had, those never work out for a reason." I sucked in a breath between my teeth before breathing out. "Do you think about sex a lot Percy?" The teen half nodded. "Yeah, I think about one person in particular, your son." "I'm not comfortable with you mentioning my son in that context Percy." "But don't you want to know what I do to him? How I pick him up and carry him to the bedroom, then I sit him down on the bed and caress that pale and cold skin of his, making him purr like a little kitten he is. He's a virgin, they get hot and bothered so easily. I would undress him and slowly work him open before fucking his brain out, until the only word he remembered was my name. I jerk of to this thought a lot." It wasn't easy to make me uncomfortable but this kid has just succeeded. Nico was the one thing I valued the most and the teen before me spoke of my son in just such a perverted manner it made me want to rip him apart but of course I didn't show it. In the end I was a professional. "Do you turn to these thoughts often? In times of stress maybe?" The teen just shrugged. "I guess, I jerk of a lot to make the visions go away. The Blood and all the Carnage. I want those thoughts to go away and you haven't been helping me." "We have only been working together for a few weeks, improvements will come over time." Percy leaned back in his seat as the timer rang. "Our time is up Percy, I see you next time." He walked out as my phone rang again, this time I decided to pick up. "I thought you, me and Persephone had an agreement?" "I'm pregnant."

Nico's p.o.v~  
I was sitting next to Nancy in a skatepark........well kinda skatepark, it was actually just an old empty pool that teens used for skating. There were lights around the pool as several guys were skating, doing tricks right next to us yet they didn't seem to notice we were sitting there or how Nancy looked. She looked horrible, her face was covered by a green straw hat but I could still see that she had half of her covered by bandages that had blood soked through them. Nancy had a cigarette in her hand which made me ask: "I thought you hated smoking." She let out a chuckle as she lit the cigarette. "I'm taking it up." Her voice was almost as lifeless as dad's, this can't be good. "I can't sleep, I'm terrified of everything. What was there wasn't human." I shook my hand in disbelief. 

"No you cannot have seen that, you weren't on meds like me. It couldn't have been there." The redhead sighed as she gave me a sideways glance. "So you saw it too? At least I'm not as crazy as I thought...." "Or maybe we're both just equally crazy." She chuckled again. "Ye that's a possibility too...." "What did you tell your parents?" "I told him that I was attacked by a Chihuahua, I couldn't have told them I want to your house to do coke, could I?" I nodded, obviously she couldn't do that. "How deep are your cuts?" "Not that deep but god I can't stop thinking about that terrible mouth!" "Stop, it was a mask he was purposely trying to terrorize you and that hat looks horrible on you." "It serves a purpose, you know?" With that she took of her hat, revealing her now white hair... "It went white from fear, I read on the Internet that it's possible." She took off her dark glasses before looking at me with tired eyes that were somewhat...empty too as if they no longer had meaning. "Do you believe in the devil?" I shook my head, of course I didn't. "I do, I look into his eyes." I looked straight forward, what the fuck did you do Percy? 

No ones p.o.v~  
The house alarm went off as a dark haired man ran downstairs with a gun telling his wife to check on his son as he did so, he closed the front door that has been opened and noticed the basement door was opened as well which made him wonder if anything was down there. He slowly walked down to the basement as he noticed a red haired girl playing with what seems to be the wall, she was laughing. The man put down the gun with a sigh. "Rachel....." The man said as walked up to her and led her through the cellar door walking back upstairs. "I called the Police." "No need, it was Rachel."

The couple went back to the bedroom after taking the girl back to her house both tired and done with the days events. "Persephone you seem worried..." "I heard your suppose to throw up when pregnant, yet I haven't once." "Oh don't worry, I'm sure I'll be fine." Hades said before sitting down next t to his wife on the double bed, hugging her from the side. "Oh this may not be the best moment but Calypso is pregnant too." The woman looked at him shocked. "We can't let Nico know!" The man nodded as the two leaned into each other. Things may be alright....for Nico Hades will try.

The back hair man from the previous night was sitting in his office with a man that was talking about his unfortunate nightmares of being cut in half in an elevator to the sound of....well, elevator music. The man had long black hair and slightly pale skin as well as a muscular, yet not to much so body....you readers may recognize him as Eros or Cupid whichever you prefer. "I was wondering, Is it unusual to live in the murder house?" "Do you mean the crime that took place here? You were aware of that?" "Yes you're on the the murder house tore." "I see....so you're carrier, how is it going?" "So how many murders happened here?" "I do not know." The convention continued with the male asking about the house an annoyingly amount of times before the session ended and Hades asked the other to leave.

Again with Hades who was talking through the phone with another man just ten minutes after the session has ended."I'm sorry but you're son has crossed a line with my son and I cannot allow that......no, I do understand my sons going through trauma and I can't let him be heart broken again...-" The man was so deep in his conversation that he didn't noticed the man from before slipping in and out of the kitchen before at least leaving Hades house, yet that didn't go unnoticed by the youngest family members and the big dog that was by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a while and this chapter probably sucks but thanks for reading anyways!


	5. reenactment of a century

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's better then a reenactment? Literally anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4: reenactment of a century  
> (Episode 2 'home invasion' part 2)

In the house next door~

A black haired man was cooking in a small kitchen as a girl was drawing a picture by the table right next to him, a happy smile on her face. "Rachel could you pass me the brown bottle, please?" The young man asked as he pointed at the middle sized bottle standing not far from the girl. "What does it do?" She asked whaile titling her head lightly to the side and stretching her arm towards him, the ingredients in her hand. "It's make your stomach upset darling and sometimes even causes internal bleeding." With that the man poured it into whatever he was cooking and the girl went back to drawing. He felt bad about it but what can you do?

With Persephone~

The woman in question was running, trying desperately to forget the fact her husband is having a child with another woman. She ran as fast as she could, she ran until she couldn't anymore, most of her strength gave out on her by a short tunnel by which point she sank down its rugged wall, her hand going over her face as she did so. She sighed before she heard footsteps coming closer and opened her eyes to search for whoever was walking her way. "Hello Persephone." And in front of her was the man she meet not so long ago: Alabaster. "What do you want?" She asked, her tone unfriendly obviously wanting the man to leave. 

"You know I always dreamt of working at a freak show though I was always afraid of what my family would think of it but now when I have terminal brain cancer and my family is.......well dead. I would want to give it a shot but now, let's move to things more important what dream are you chasing or more likely: what dream is chasing you? Is it the house because whatever you done the house already knows about it and will use it against you."

Persephone let out an annoyed growl. "Not everything is about the house, it's about what we did, me and my husband we...ummmm.....had an open marriage and now he may have a kid with a woman he got attached to. His also going to Boston to see her, isn't that great!?" Alabasters nodded knowingly. "That sucks, your life sucks. I don't know what to tell you." The woman sighed again. "I wish someone did." 

Hades p.o.v~  
I was fixing several stuff in the kitchen when I heard a knock on the door but before I could answer mister Nakamura has already let himself inside, two cupcakes in hand. "I wanted to apologize for Rachel bothering your sleep earlier today, I think his going to to start locking her up again though."

I raised my eyebrow at that. "You lock your Child in?" "Oh no! Not me but my boyfriend. He says she's to disturbing." I nodded slowly, an awkward notion, before he continued, I was still worried about whatever was going on there. "I made some cupcakes for Nico, is he at home?" "Sadly no but I can take them." He moved away a bit as I tried to take the plate from him. He scanned me all over for a moment before letting out a superset laugh. "Your wife's pregnant, isn't she?" I was quite shocked at his observation. "I can smell the stress in the air, typically for a husband during pregnancy of the wife." Weird..... "How about you stay for tea mister Nakamura?" The male nodded lightly. "Call me Ethan." He sat down by the kitchen bar as I made tea.

"So about your son...my wife isn't comfortable with him around but personally I don't see much of a problem."

"Really? Then continued treating him."

"I might for a while longer at least."

"That great." 

"My wife has lately mentioned that you think something is wrong with the child, so I had a question, why did you adopt?"

"Well I don't really know, I guess my instincts said I should. I adopted my first child when I was 19 and he was 12."

"That's Percy?" 

"Correct, then I adopted Tysoe, a disabled little thing that I love, Rachel I had on my own and-" 

"Sorry for interrupting, but what do you mean Rachel you had on your own?" 

"Well I guess that's the wrong sentence structure, right? It would be: I had Rachel with my boyfriend, am I correct?" 

"How?" 

"You see, I was born of the female sex and before I had my hormonal treatment, which I started at 21 I got pregnant with my current boyfriends kid, and yes I'm 31. I know I look 20, it's a talent." Hades frowned for a second but then Persephone walked in from outside soon to be followed by Apollo walking in from the garden where he was taking care of the flowers. "Oh, Apollo dear take these cupcake and give them to Nico." Ethan said and handed Apollo the silver platter with the two cupcakes on it. Apollo took the platter with a frown, mixed with something sad as he started walking towards the door. "Also don't forget the crumbs on the table." He then turned from Apollo to me and Persephone. "Me and Apollo go way back I even employed him for a short time but it didn't work out." He glared at Apollo a little bit as Apollo gave him a sad look which made Ethan sighe. "But most past mistakes are already forgiven, oh, I should probably go now, goodbye." With That he disappeared through the doorway. He was unusual to say the least. Soon I could hear Persephone screaming at Apollo for trying to throw out the cupcakes. 

Nico's p.o.v~

I heard a knock on the door as Persephone let herself in with two cupcakes on a sliver platter in hand. "Hi, our creepy neighbor made you cupcakes." I stayed quiet as she sat down in the corner of my bed. "I thought that because your dad's going to Boston later today we could have a fun family night, just the two of us." I rolled my eyes at that. "You can eat the cupcakes, you're eating for two now after all." She looked at me, slightly shocked. "What did you think I was stupid? You magically stopped drinking wine, something you love more than yourself and you're gaining weight like, it's obvious." She looked at lost of words which isn't something I see often. "We wanted to tell you when it was the right time." "Which would be when you couldn't hide it anymore. And Why is dad going to Boston anyway?" She bit her lip awkwardly. "It's hard to explain." I growled again. "Everything is hard to explain to you! Well except the fact that I need to take my medicine at least once a day from every single bottle and remember not to take the green ones before dinner." I snapped at her in annoyance. "Go." She got up and started walking out. "Do you even understand that this baby won't keep you and dad together, right? Statistically it's more possible for you to still get divorced and who will take the custody of the little one then? You just like to bring more pain don't you." With that she just stormed out. I got up from my bed slowly and put the cupcakes she left behind outside the door and let Cerberus into my room. He cuddles into my side as I continued to read 'the captive prince:Gambit' it was a good book.

Hades p.o.v, much later ~

She was emotional, she always was. I could always see how unstable she was which fascinated me. Yes I started to get attached to her at one point or another but it was long since over. We were sitting and drinking wine as we discussed tomorrows action, she was to get an abortion and I was suppose to be with her every step of the way. I turned towards the table with my phone on it as

[Persephone 5:43]   
[You're son a cunt] 

Flashed across my screen. I rolled my eyes as I wanted to write back but my companion started crying and whining again. "I just wanted you to love me...." The problem is, I never actually did.

Persephone's p.o.v~

I sat on my bed reading a book as I heard a knock coming from downstairs and yes I do have elephant ears, I hear almost everything. I started walking downstairs to open the door, wondering who it could be at this hour. I looked out through the glass that was on door and what I saw was a black haired man standing there with blood on his forehead. "I'm sorry ma'am I'm hurt and in need of some help." The emotionless voice of the man didn't really convince me, I mean I'm not a genius but I'm not completely stupid either. "What Happened to you?" "I'm hurt and needing some help. Open the door." "You already said that but how did you get hurt?" "Can't you see the blood on my face....he's out here let me in!" I didn't know what to do until I turned around and saw Nicole walking up to the door and locking the second lock on it. "This is horror movie 101. Don't let random strangers in. They might just stab you." He said in a nonchalant voice. "What kind of people are you?! He's out here let me in! He will stab me!" The woman started shouting. "We are going to get help, we're calling 991." Nico turned back to me as the woman banged on the door. "Call the police." I want to the kitchen to grab the phone and call the police as he said but it wasn't there. Then the banging suddenly stopped and Nico walked into the kitchen. "I kind of think where fucked. My phone disappeared." He said, slightly worried. I just pointed at the empty place where the home phone should have been. "Shit." He swore and I gulped, taking a step back as I saw 3 figures with masks on behind Nico.

Nico's p.o.v~

Fuck my life, I was tied to a chair right next to Persephone as the three psychos that tied us up took off their masks. "So what do we do now?" One of them asked. "Depends on which ones Will and which one is Jake. It Such a shame we don't have two males but we can make this work." The black hair man I recognized as one of dads patient was the one to say that just as he pointed at me he continued. 

"He's going to be Will."

One of the other two threw me a female nurse uniform. "Put this on." "No." One of them snapped and tried to rip of my clothes as I kicked his lightly, whoever tided my legs was terrible. "No! I'll put it on!" Did I hear that right? Persephone wants to defend me? That's a first. "Oh you're both be wearing the uniforms, he hated nurses and homosexuals, that's why he drowned Jake in the bathtub upstairs." He then turned to me. "And you Will, he saved for last." "So this some kind of reenactment?" He nodded as Persephone spoke. "We are not gonna be a part of it." He untied me to let me put on the uniform as I punched one of them and started running. The last thing I could see was Persephone trying to stop them with her hands still tied behind her back. I ran until a hand grab me and dragged me into the closet where it let me go so I could see it was Percy. I let out a sigh of releaf and hugged him tightly, he, of course, hugged me back letting his chin rest on my head. Never did my shortness hurt more. "Percy their trying to kill me and Persephone!" I didn't even think to ask why he was here, I was too terrified. "Get them to the basement." "What?" "Just trust me." He kissed me before bushing me out again. One of the two guys soon chaught me and dragged me back to the living room.

Half an hours later~

"It's some serious art man. Why try to cover it up?" The man said as he looked at the slightly grotesque mural. "Persephone decided It wasn't healthy for me to see it every day." The man walked around the chair I was yet again tied to as I noticed Rachel was in the hallway and mouthed: 'Get help' as she nodded and ran off, not letting the man see her. I started shouting as the man banged my head onto the floor. "I guess it won't hurt if you see what's happening to your mom." I mumbled 'she's not my mom.' under my breath as he dragged the chair with me in it upstairs. When we got there the bathtub was almost entirely filled with water as a woman walked in eating one of the cupcake Ethan made me. I could also hear barking in the background. We were close to my room, Cerberus was probably locked there. The woman that was eating the cupcake soon said she didn't feel so well and walked out to puke somewhere else because according to dads patient this was 'the staging area.' He looked at Persephone who was tied up in the corner of the room. "It 10:57, get in the tub." I had no idea what to do so I decided to improvise. "That's not even the right bathtub." The man raised his eyebrows at me. "Yes is this." "No it isn't. Persephone don't you remember your remodeled the whole bathroom?" She looked at me, confused before getting it. "Oh, yes!" "You put the old bathtub in the basement right?" She nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long and sorry for any spelling mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it sucked.


End file.
